What Becomes
by MysticQHBarrel
Summary: My version on his reaction to Sakura's confession. Will Nartuo be able to see what they see or will he remain in his younger years? Is Madara's tale true? Will Naruto have the strength to do what is right when the time comes?


Wow, I haven't written anything in a long while. It is kind of nice getting back into it. Anyway, kind of inspired from watching that newest episodes of Naruto. But I am kind of twisting it how I would like it to go. Basically it starts off after Sakura's confession to Naruto and her leaving.

A little boring right now but I promise it will pick up :D

Don't own Naruto of course…this is just a fanfic!

**What Becomes**

_Chapter 1_

Feather light snow fell from the dulled gray sky in Iron Country. He lay there clutching his chest as his labored breathing increased in yet more difficulty. The cold snow covered ground beneath him wasn't what was causing his body to become numb losing its grip on reality. The images flashing though his mind like air bullets each one landing on target weakening him further as they plunged deep into his rapidly beating heart. The truth, the lies, the denial behind it all broke down like an ancient dam. All he has worked so hard for. His hopes, his promises, his ninja way are becoming lost and shattered. His eyes flicked back and forth rapidly as his lids began to close. Visual focus and noise around him faded as the blackness crept over the edges until it had consumed all. Is it true? Has he not learned to grow up?

"Naruto?" Sai, Kakashi and Yamato said from above their collapsed comrade gaining no response.

"He is hyperventilating. He needs to calm down." Kakashi explained.

"Do you think it's finally hit him? That he can't save him?" Yamato asked with concern as he gazed down at the young unconscious ninja.

"He has such faith and determination. It is what has kept him going for so long as he carried a heavy burden upon his shoulders. Yet, he never stopped reaching to obtain and solve the impossible. His spirit is what keeps him strong and allows him to win in what he believes." Sai said.

"However, when one's spirit is disturbed by the mind's illusional reality warped by other's plights the connection is broken and the drives and ambitions stutter and are questioned. Naruto is a fighter of the heart. He is passionate both on and off the battle field. Never once has he let his mind sway what his spirit says. But now he is in term oil as his mind is now gaining a bigger voice and is beginning to be heard." Sai says as he looks down at the person whose passion and emotions opened something locked deep inside him he never thought he would feel again.

"This isn't something we can help him with. He must overcome this alone and he must be the one to decipher the path he truly will believe in and follow." Kakashi sighed bringing his hand up to his cloth covered eye knowing exactly what Naruto was facing as he himself had to choose which path to follow that faithful day.

*****Kakashi Flash Back*****

'It is necessary for a shinobi to sacrifice companions for the sake of the mission's success as it is shinobi law. If they fail the mission, then the war will continue, resulting in more deaths and sacrifices." young kakashi said as leader of his squad. Their female partner in their three man cell had been captured by the invading ninja. Their mission was to stop the enemy ninja from making it into the smaller village within their territory. However, the other member of the team Obito had refused to leave their teammate behind.

'It might be so that shinobi who break the rules are called trash, but those who abandon their companions are even worse trash. And I would rather be called trash than abandon my teammate!' Obito had said passionately to Kakashi as he swore he would change the way the shinobi laws where one day. And with that he had left Kakashi to ponder over his words.

*****End Flash Back*****

If it hadn't been for Obito he would have never been at where he was today. Kakashi felt sorry for Naruto but he believed he could pull out of his. Naruto's will of Fire burns brighter than anyone within that village. It wasn't enough to follow the laws and strategies that won wars it was the passion, heart and fellow teammates you could rely on that won those battles.

"Yamato why don't you stay here with Naruto and once he awakens take him back to the leaf? I am going to go after Sakura. She and the others are no match for Sasuke right now. I will then meet you back in leaf and we can discuss this hokage business as soon as I return." Kakashi highly suggested.

"Yes." Yamato quickly replied.

"Sai can you show me the way Sakura and the others are heading?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, but I may dispel before I can fully guide you." Sai responded as he was just a ink clone left to inform the others of Sakura's true intentions.

"Alright then I will also summon the hounds." Kakashi responded biting his finger drawing a small amount of blood as he went though several hand signals.

"Summoning jutsu." Kakashi said as his hand hit the ground.

"Yo" a small dog named Pakkun said as the smoked cleared revealing eight ninja dogs.

"Pakkun! I need you and others to find and follow Sakura's sent and alert me as soon as you find it." Kakashi ordered his pack of dogs.

"yes." They all yelped and off they went thought the town and into the snow covered woods.

"Alright Sai and I will be heading out and we will meet you back in Leaf soon." Kakashi nodded as he took one last look at Naruto bidding them farewell.

Soon Sai and Kakashi were out of site. The light snowfall soon became heavier and thicker distorting the two Shinobi's fading backsides. Yamato sighed lightly as he knelt down to scoop up the unconscious Naruto. Never had he seen Naruto look in such a weakened stat not even after the run in with Orochimaru when he went 4 tales burning himself from head to toe did he look this broken. He carried Naruto into the hotel room their where staying and laid him down on the bed.

Yamato sat on the opposite side of the room watching and observing Naruto's every slight movement. The emotions played out on his face even in his unconscious state. Every emotion flashed at one point on his face some more than others however one specific emotion seemed to be missing. True happiness or relief never touched is soulfully opened expressions. He must be having one hell of a battle going on in the depths of his mind.

Little did he know that is what exactly what was going one. However, it wasn't a true battle being waged. In order to have a battle there must be two sides participating. And at the moment there was only one.

Naruto stood alone in the darkness that was his mind. He couldn't tell if he was up or down, center, left or right there was just nothing. Slowly and faint glowing seemed to come out of corner near him and got brighter and brighter until it was at full projection. A lonely small boy no older than 5 sat on a swing in the play ground hardly moving. His head bent low as his golden bangs hid is watery eyes.

"Honey get away from that thing."

"He is a monster."

"Why doesn't he just die."

"Demon spawn."

"He is nothing but trash."

The lonely boy on the swing heard the words the parents said as they picked up their children from the playground to go home. All their anger, disgust and hate directed at the small boy on the swing. Some people threw things at him others just glared hatefully. The poor five year old just didn't understand why they hated him so. Had it been because he didn't have any parents? Had he done something wrong that he couldn't remember? He was sorry for whatever he did and he just wished they would forgive him.

Naruto watch the clip of his younger years as the tears swelled up. Soon that clip slide to the left and another clip came into view. This one he recognized quickly it had been the day his class was supposed to graduate the academy and he simply failed as no one would help him. So ya he goofed off and became the class clown it seemed to be the only way people would acknowledge him and prove to himself that he did exist. That clip soon rotated to the left and in came another scene of utter failure as he and Sakura were left to train on their own while Kakashi took susuke under his wing and taught him new techniques. A pain in his chest began to tighten again. Again the clips changed. Now was the part he has dreaded most of his life.

"Please Naruto promise me you will bring him back to me." Sakura pleaded to Naruto after sasuke abandoned and left the village to find Orochimaru to learn and gain more power to seek revenge for his massacred clan on his brother.

Another clip zipped into view of him and Sasuke on the "Valley of the End" in their first full power house fight. Naruto had tried to reason with him then and there. He tried to get Sasuke to understand that revenge wasn't worth it. He didn't need it to become more powerful. All he needed where his friends and teammates. But in the end Naruto had lost. Again being told "dead last." Upon arriving back to the village after his defeat from Sasuke he faces the sad and disappointed face of his love Sakura. Proving again he was worthless.

That scene then rotated around and more and more clips of his failure surrounded him. He collapsed to his knees clutching his chest in agony. He couldn't breathe. Everyone had been right. He was a fool , a looser how could he be so blind. He still hung on to child hood memories he still believed he could fix everything and save the world. More images spun around the room. Jiraiya's body killed by the Akatsuki. The injury he have Sakura when he went four tails. The multiple failures to reach Sasuke and bring him home. The hateful eyes that star at him. He just couldn't take it anymore. He curled into fetus position his hands over his ears now trying to drown out the truth his mind kept screaming at him.

"no. no. no." he whispered to himself rocking back and forth.

All of the sudden a strange yet familiar orange fog began to invade the room…it inched slowly and menacingly toward the vulnerable teenager curled upon the floor. The images edges started to be burned away as the orange fog began to bubble and boil eating though the mass of memories. Soon the entire room was covered in the bubbling orange fog.

Yamato jumped from his position on the floor as he began to feel a spike in Naruto's chakara levels. The boy hadn't seemed to have awakened yet but something was causing his chakara levels to peak. Soon Yamato's worst fears where confirmed as he began to see orange chakara being to leak out of Naruto's body slowly consuming him. Yamato rushed to his side with his binding seal to lock the fox's chakara back. It seemed Naruto was no longer in control suppressing the beast within. However, when Yamato tired to place the seal on Naruto's body it was deflected. This wasn't the normal chakara Naruto leaked when he called upon the fox's chakara to mix with his own. No this was different this was the pure unsuppressed chakara of the Nine Tail. The pure cloak of the nine tails was casting an impossible barrier over its host and a mere mortal suppressant seal was no match. Yamato watched in horror as Naruto's body was consumed and tails began to form from the cloak.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha" a low growling rumble rolled through the depths of Naruto's mind.

"What a stupid foolish boy." Says the large approaching figure watching the cowering teen before him.

* * *

Well that is it for today…Let me know what ya think :D


End file.
